


Butter Me Up

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: olicity + “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.” &  “You look pretty hot in plaid.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of my followers appreciation prompts fill)
> 
> This is kind of super silly, but I'm extremely determined to write fluff all weekend.

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

“You’re not going to die, now suit up.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m one of your recruits,” she huffed.

“Will you please suit up?” Oliver crossed his arms in that oh so Green Arrow way.

He was lucky he wasn’t making the scowly face to match. This was not her area of expertise. She should have been staying back and doing what she was good at, not joining him on this suicide mission.

“It’s not a suicide mission,” he said.

“I might as well be,” she tugged her gear on.

Her ponytail was tight on the top of her head and she had forgone her glasses out of fear they would slip right off her face.

He put his hands on her shoulder, “Take a deep breath,” his tone was very calming, “You’re going to be fine.”

“But I hate jogging,” she whined.

He chuckled.

“I’m going to die in the middle of the street, Oliver!”

“You won’t.”

“Why can’t I just stay here and do my five sit ups?”

“I believe this was your idea, Felicity.”

“Well I regret this decision.”

“No you don’t,” he laughed again, “It’s going to be fun.”

She grumbled, but let him drag her out of the house. The cool air of the morning hit her. Sucking in a breath, she swore her lungs rattled in protest of the cold.

“Before you say anything,” Oliver started, “Your body heat will rise the more you move.”

“You know I have better ways of creating body heat.”

He snorted, “Later.”

She rolled her eyes and watched him move ahead of her. At least she would get to watch him work out. Watching him from her spot in the bunker was a whole hell of a lot better, but this would have to do.

“You coming?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, forcing her body to move forward.

Her muscles protested a little, but she managed to catch up to him. She breathed through her nose and out through her mouth, or at least she tried to. Oliver smiled down at her, slowing his pace just slightly.

“You’re doing good,” he commented.

“Right,” she muttered, shaking her head.

Felicity was a master at multitasking, but at the moment, trying to focus on her breathing, on where she was going, and on Oliver was becoming somewhat of a challenge.

“Don’t push yourself too hard.”

“I’m not.”

Even though she was having trouble and she hadn’t exactly been excited about this, she was determined to make it through. They ran at least two blocks before sweat started to break out across her forehead. Oliver on the other hand was still doing fine. She pouted and pushed herself a little harder until she inched passed him.

“Are you trying to out run me?” he asked in an amused tone.

“Maybe.”

He smirked as he turned around and started running backwards in front of her. “You can try.”

She scowled at him, but she also knew that there was no real way for her to out run her boyfriend. He was about a thousand times more athletic than she was. She still had him when it came to computers and hacking, though.

“You’re so mean to me,” she pouted.

“Nope.”

“Mhmm… you dragged me out into the cold and now you’re teasing me.”

He slowed down a little, coming back to run beside her, “I’m sorry babe.”

“Ha sucker,” she ran as fast as she could ahead of him again.

“God dammit,” he called after her, but he was laughing

She looked back at him to stick her tongue out. He was totally being slower than her on purpose now, but she would take it.

“Felicity look out!”

“Huh,” she whipped her head around and skidded as she tried to stop before heading into the street.

Oliver grabbed onto her wrist and tugged her backwards into him.

“Holy shit,” she breathed heavily.

She reached behind her and grabbed onto him tightly. Her chest moved up and down heavily and so did his. She could feel the sweat that had formed on his body too.

“Now you’re sweaty,” she said.

“Well, you kind of scared the shit out of me.”

“I scared the shit ouf of me too.”

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. “Maybe we should call it good for today?”

“Alright, I’m really gross now anyway.”

“Nah,” Oliver said.

He pulled away from her, causing her to pout. As soon as he turned around, though he squated down.

“Would milady like a lift?”

“I think she would, good sir,” she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He gripped onto her thighs and walked them back home. She rest her chin on his shoulder and let out a content sigh.

“If this is how all of our workouts end then I think I can deal with it.”

He snorted, “Really?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, you did do a good job until the whole street thing…” he said, “And you happened to look really good jogging.”

“You are so just trying to butter me up for dragging me out here in the first place.”

“It was your idea.”

“Still.”

“How could I not enjoy the sight of your perfect butt in those shorts?”

She giggled and blushed, “I’m pretty sure me running is one of the most awkward things in the world.”

They arrived back home and he carefully let her down. It didn’t take them very long to tear all their clothes away and hop into the shower. Hot water and scrubbing the stink of sweat off of each other’s bodies was her favorite way to spend the morning. They didn’t do more than kiss, but that was okay with her. She left the shower first, tugging a towel around her. Carefully, she scooted out of the bathroom, leaving him to shave because his scruff was getting a bit gnarly.

A quick drying and a raid of Oliver’s drawers later, she sat in the living room in a pair of lacy pink boyshorts and a red plaid shirt she stole from him. Her wet hair fell around her shoulders, some of it sticking to her face as she tapped away at her tablet.

“You look pretty hot in plaid,” he said when he joined her.

“Now you really are trying to butter me up.”

“Nope,” he plopped down beside her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I always think you look hot, anyway.”

She turned her head and looked up at him. “Is that so?”

“Mhmmm,” he hummed.

“Good,” she leaned over and kissed his lips.

Their kiss slowly deepened. She smirked against his lips, letting her tablet fall to the side as she climbed into his lap. “Now it’s time for a real workout.”


End file.
